prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Regina
is a major antagonist appearing in Doki Doki! Pretty Cure. She is the Selfish King's daughter and acts as his second in command. Over the course of the series, she strikes up a friendship with Aida Mana. Appearance Regina has long yellow hair that reaches down to her ankles, decorated with a red bow on the top of her head. She wears a dark grey dress decorated with red details and a black jacket. When her evil outfit debuts (After she was brainwashed by the Selfish King), her bow and details on her outfit are purple. Regina's eyes are normally blue, but when she is brainwashed or controlled by the red Royal Crystal, her eyes turn red. Her skin and hair even become pale once she is brainwashed. Personality Regina is selfish, vain, and spoiled. She treats everyone else as if they were her servants and hates anything more beautiful than her. If she doesn't get the Selfish Trio to do what she wants, she acts like a child, talking to them as if they were her older siblings and using her father as a threat. She is also playful and tries to haul Mana around and make her play instead of going to classes or being responsible. At the end of episode 16, she recalls what Mana said about true friends, but she doesn't know what a true friend is. In episode 17, she is controlled by the red Royal Crystal, in which it makes her eyes turn red, and it gives her more dark powers. Later when her eyes turn blue again, she starts to learn what love is and becomes more caring, but is turned evil again by her father's dark power. Relationship Aida Mana - Following the previous battle from episode 15, she starts to become interested in her and befriends her. Throughout the series, her relationship with other Cures increases before her father manipulated her. In episode 47, she and Mana's friendship is restored when she protected Mana from her father. Madoka Aguri - Both are sisters and rivals. Aguri is destined to fight her because they represent Princess Marie Ange's light and darkness. Selfish King - Regina's biological father who was consumed by the evil selfishness, which made him become the Selfish King. History First Appearance Not much is known about Regina's past before she first appears at the end of the episode and comments that the Cures will make fun playmates. Her next appearance is as she appears suddenly in front of the girls. Thinking she was the princess, the girls ask her if she liked roses. However, Regina then clicks her fingers and the roses start to shrivel up and die. The girls then get scared, but Regina then leaves fast making them surprised. At the end of the episode, she goes to the Bel, Marmo, and Ira and says to them that she's the daughter of the Selfish King and is here to help the Selfish Trio out. . Meeting the Cures She gets to meet the Cures when she summons her first Jikochuu. After seeing the Cures defeating the Jikochuu, she then introduces herself. She says she is Selfish King's daughter which makes Cure Sword upset. Regina then runs off, but still seems somewhat interested in the Cures, especially Mana. Becoming friends with Mana Because of her interest in Mana, Regina appeared once more next to her while she was with her friends. Makoto knew Regina and tells Mana not to be friends with her, however, Mana hesitated and went with Regina. Makoto became angry and left Mana. Regina took Mana while she was supposed to be in her class and went out together to play. While they were playing, Regina told Mana to forget about her friends. However, Mana disagreed. Regina got mad at her and then went away to hurt her friends by making a Jikochuu. Mana tried to help her friends and transformed into Cure Heart. She helped them and fought the Jikochuu. After everything went back to normal, Regina wondered what real friends were. Stealing the Red Crystal As Makoto told the girls about Princess Marie Ange's love for statues, Regina laughed and told Mana that she wants her, taking Mana away. The girls chased them, and Mana said to Regina that it's better to walk together. Regina uttered that she wants to only be with Mana. The other girls came, and they ended up near a Marie Ange-looking statue by Makoto. Joe and Ai-Chan came and Regina laughed at Joe's funny hat. Regina introduced herself to Joe. When Ai started crying, Regina took her from Mana and started making funny faces. The sheep Lovead was used and Ai-Chan fell asleep. Regina pointed out that she likes the Crystal on the statue's chest, and the girls saw that it looked like a new Crystal. Regina said that she will get a present for them, broke the statue, and was giving the Crystal to Mana, but girls were more concerned about the broken statue. The girls apologized to the park's owner while Regina held the Crystal in her hands. The girls started cleaning up, and Regina asked them why. They answered that it was because Regina broke it. Rikka said that they are friends, and friends help each other. Regina shouted that she wants to be their friend too. Mana said that she is already their friend and Regina became happy. Suddenly the Crystal started glowing and Regina was surprised. Her blue eyes became red and she became evil. Mana asked if she is okay, but Regina backed away and said that she wants the Crystals. The girls didn't give them to her, and Regina became angry and said that she would steal them then. The creator of the statue came, and Regina made a Jikochuu out of his heart after turning it selfish. During the battle, Joe came disguised as a prince. Regina was surprised and the girls defeated the Jikochuu with the help of Joe. Joe asked Regina to return the Crystal, and Regina told him that she is the daughter of the Selfish King, shooting a purple beam towards Joe, which he prevented. Regina told him that she will now go away, but all the Crystals belong to her, as she leaves with the Red Crystal. The Selfish Games Regina decided to play a game with the Cures while betting the Crystals. She promised to give them if they win. The games start. The first game round is soccer. However, Regina started cheating by using Jikochuus as the soccer ball and goals. The second game round was bowling. The Trio started cheating, but Cure Heart got angry and threw the bowling ball. The ball duplicated and with the power, the Cures won the second round. The third round was dodge ball, in which the Cures had to avoid letting the balls hit them. The Cures then managed to avoid them. The Selfish Trio became angry and started throwing dodgeballs, but the balls accidentally got thrown at each other, and the ball also hit Regina's leg. Regina then became mad, snapped her fingers and summoned many dodgeballs that hit the Trio. The Cures then said that they had won and they stopped. Regina became sad and then summoned a Jikochuu to get their Crystals. But the Cures purified it with Lovely Force Arrow and were transported back to their world without their Crystals. Regina then came back to the human world and then started talking about the Crystals, then suddenly they begin to shine and flew away into the sky. Finding The Crystals Since the crystals were gone, Regina and the Trio start to look for them. Meanwhile, the Cures had found the place and started looking for them. The Cures shouted the crystal's names, which made Regina and the Trio come at them. Cure Heart then saw Regina and started telling her feelings for her. But Regina rejected it and then made a big snowball which was coming towards the Cures. But the Cures regrouped and destroyed the ball. Cure Sword then performed Sparkle Sword and made a giant hole. Regina started to fall into it, but Cure Heart then took her hand and fell with her. Regina and Mana were cold and Mana (still holding her hand) was unconscious. Regina then left Mana and saw the Crystals. The Crystals regrouped and made Regina see the frozen Marie Ange. Mana woke up and saw it. Mana and Regina had a talk about Regina's behavior and her eyes changed. Regina hearing it then started blaming herself for doing things which were not right. Then suddenly the Cures arrived as they saw the frozen body of Marie Ange. At the same time, the Trio came and captured Regina. The Trio summoned a Jikochuu, but the Cures purified it. Bel then came and took also the frozen Marie Ange. Going back to the Trump Kingdom The Trio captured Regina and was taken to Trump Kingdom. Regina got scolded by her father the Selfish King and then got electrocuted by him because of her close relationship to a Cure. The Cures arrived and were fighting Jikochuus. Then Cure Heart saw that Regina was hurt. Cure Heart arrived and helped her, then suddenly a spider Jikochuu came and made a hole in which Cure Heart and Regina were falling into. Cure Heart then hung by a thread as Regina had her arms wrapped around her neck to hold on to Cure Heart. Cure Heart begins to quickly climb but is told by Regina to stop. This was due to the rope beginning to break. Regina asks what she is to Cure Heart, who replies that they're friends. Regina tells her about her feelings of Mana and Cure Heart replies that what she feels is love. then a single tear falls on her cheek and she says 'Mana, I love you.' Regina then lets go of Cure Heart and begins to fall into the magma, but Cure Heart didn't want it to happen and she caught Regina with her feet. Regina, seeing this, then got better, and broke the bind placed on her magic and then flew into the sky with Cure Heart. Then they got back and were fighting the Jikochuus. The Cures did their finishing attack, Lovely Force Arrow, and the Jikochuus were defeated. Jonathan got the frozen Marie Ange and everyone left. Regina came with the cures but she still thought of her father. Becoming Evil Again As Regina left her father, she became worried and had thoughts of being bad again. But Mana said not to worry. She then invited her to come to her house. She ate with Mana's family, and she saw that Mana's family was kind. Regina was elated to eat with her family, but at the same time, she felt a curious pain in her heart. While they were in Mana's bedroom, they talked about her father, the Selfish King. Then at bedtime, Mana and Regina slept together. The next day, Regina and the others went to the beach and played together. After they did fun things, the Trio suddenly came to attack the Cures and take back Regina. Then an illusion of the Selfish King then suddenly came and engulfed her inside a giant black tornado to have a chat with her. He wanted her to come back to him and break all her bonds with the Cures. Regina rejects initially, but he continues about all the pain she felt was caused by the Cures. She still does not buy into it, so the Selfish King zaps her dark lightning, turning her heart black with selfishness once again. Her usual red and black color scheme for her outfit turned into a black and purple one. The Cures noticed her change in appearance and realized that the Selfish King was controlling her. Regina fires away with her new found powers and completely dominates the Cures until suddenly one of her attacks are stopped right in its tracks by a new mysterious Cure. Cure Ace's Arrival As Regina saw Cure Ace, she began attacking, however, she was no match for Ace, as Ace could dodge her attacks. Mana, seeing Regina get hurt by Ace, then started to cry. Finally, Ace almost purified Regina with Ace Shot. This attack made Regina weak, as she could not get up. Bel came and took her, but before she left, Mana came up to her. However, Regina suddenly began shouting at her and said that it was her fault for everything. Hearing this, Mana became disappointed at herself, and also began crying more. This made Ace confiscate her Lovead. Cure Ace told her once she knew how to act, she would get her Lovead back. Meanwhile, the Selfish King scolded the Trio and hired two new members while he put Regina in a coma-like state of sleep. The Return of Regina Regina awakens from her slumber. She then continued her role as a second in command of the trio. Later on, Regina pulled the Miracle Dragon Glaive out. For the next few episodes, each of the Cures attempted to bring her back to the good side, and each time they got close to doing so, she still remains evil. In episode 45, she and Aguri revealed that they are light and darkness of Ange. She chose to side with her father to conquer the earth. When Heart made her feelings reach Regina, her father attacked Heart but was protected by Regina. Heart, Ace, and Regina try to make Selfish King remember love but he refused to listen. The History of Regina and Aguri Revealed Many years ago, Princess Marie Ange fell ill to a terminal disease. Only the Eternal Golden Crown, one of the Three Sacred Treasures, had the knowledge to save her. However, the crown is being used to imprison the evil sealed away by the legendary Pretty Cure. Desperate to save his daughter, the king of the Trump Kingdom stole the crown but was consumed by the evil and transformed into the Selfish King. Unable to fight her father, Princess Marie Ange broke her heart into two parts. The part that loves her father, her darkness, and the part that wants to protect her people, her light. Ange's body was then transformed into an egg which will later be born as Ai. The darkness of Ange's heart went back to the Selfish King and was reborn as Regina while the light was reborn as Madoka Aguri and was sent to earth. Saving The King After discovering that she loves not only her father but also her friends, Regina teams up with the Pretty Cure in order to save her father who is trapped inside the heart of the Selfish King. Together with her biological sisters Madoka Aguri and Ai, Regina was able to help the king regain his love and free him. But before the Pretty Cure can celebrate, Bel arrives and absorbs the remaining evil of the Selfish King. Epilogue It is revealed in the last episode that she transfers to Oogai First Middle School. Even though Regina is not an official Cure, she seems to be part of the Doki Doki! Pretty Cure team at the end of episode 49. Powers Her powers are shown in episode 15. She can turn people into Jikochuu by finding people's hidden selfishness rather than acting when the thoughts come to the surface, as the other villains do. She is able to color a person's Psyche black when she summons a Jikochuu. To summon a Jikochuu, Regina first tilts her head, jumps and twirls a little, and then jumps again before summoning dark energy. She then shoots it out of her finger towards a heart to paint it black, thus summoning a Jikochuu. In episode 39 Regina achieves the powers of the Miracle Dragon Glaive after it responds to the love she has toward her father. The spear is fueled by Regina's love. It can (at full power) propel massive jolts of energy that take the form of a dragon. Although not a power used in combat, Regina (like Madoka Aguri) can grow older for a short period of time due to the amount of love she receives and emits. Etymology If the R'' and the ''I are removed from Regina, and remaining letters were read from the end, it would be read as "Ange". Regina also means queen in Latin which foreshadows that she is part of Marie Ange′s soul. Songs *I am the best Trivia *Regina shares her voice actress with Natsuki Yu. *Regina was believed to be Cure Ace by many of the fans before Cure Ace's true identity was revealed. **This is because each of the Royal Crystals has a color matching the Doki Doki! Cures. The first three Royal Crystals were found in an episode that revolves around a Cure. The Cure that matched the Crystal was involved in finding it. ***Alice won the Yellow Rose that had the yellow Royal Crystal. ***The Karuta Queen gave Rikka two sets of Karuta cards that had the blue Royal Crystal. ***Ootori Tamaki gives Makoto her battered script as thanks, the script had the purple Royal Crystal. **Since Regina was involved in finding the red Royal Crystal (by breaking a statue) and was the only girl wearing red, fans believed that Regina would be the next Cure. *Regina ranked as the 15th top anime character in Animage's December 2013 issue. Gallery References Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure Category:Doki Doki! Pretty Cure characters Category:Villains